Total Hero Island (CAST LIST AND PREVIEWS VERSION)
by WarriorAuthor1127
Summary: What happens when 42 superpowered contestants come onto Total Drama? Heartbreak, romance, humor, drama, and even some supernatural things. As the season goes on, a dark and villainous evil arises, as the 42 are eventually put to the ultimate test of who they trust and why they auditioned. Who will win a million bucks? Find out here on Total Hero Island! APPS CLOSED!
1. Introduction and Application

"Yo!" A man in, say, about his early 30's, exclaimed. He had over-gelled black hair and dotted black eyes. He wore a blue shirt and tan khaki shorts. Wait a minute...this was Chris McLean, host of Total Drama.

"I know what you're thinking. Yes, we have done research, and apparently there are people with SUPERPOWERS out there in the world! I don't care who you are, but I'm inviting 42 contestants-yes, 42- to come compete on this very island! Welcome, to...

" **CAMP** **FIREBOLT!** "

* * *

As soon as Chris said that, an overview of an island appeared. Three dots appeared: red, yellow and blue. The red dot was in the forest/mountains, the yellow dot was near the beach, and the blue dot was near the lake, in a swampy area.

"Campers must face Firebolt's conditions!"

Unfortunately due to spoilers this won't be revealed

"And who can forget the CHALLENGES!"

 ** _Challenge Info Basics: Challenges usually_** ** _test these people's courage, strength and willpower to win. However, unlike before, you CAN cheat during challenges! Whether it's sabotage or completely separating the team, do what you can to sabotage._**

"And as for those who are wondering, what kind of show would we be if we only accepted humans? That's right: mechahumans, anthropomorphic people, werewolves, you name it! You could have a spirit you host and we would still accept you!" Chris laughed. "After all the more the merrier!"

"Do YOU have what it takes to make it to the end and win the prize? Find out, on Total Hero Island!" Chris proclaimed as the screen turned to black...

* * *

 **AN: Hey, its theawesomedragonhunter, and yes, I know you've heard of this concept before, but hey it's so good to write out superhero teens. My sister, GirlPower54, is helping me right this until her main account is back in action. She's my...cowriter, if you could say that.**

 **GirlPower54: _That's right. Please PM DragonHunter instead of me as I may be inactive for a while (curse you water)_**

 **DragonHunter: Here are the rules:**

* * *

RULES

1\. Age limit is 15-19, for those of you with 15 and 19 year old OCs

2\. As fun as it is, DO NOT go overboard with powers! Someone could have super strength but also super elasticity and it wouldn't make sense. So sorry but no going overboard with powers

3\. HOWEVER, the excuse is that THIS time, you can submit people of different species! Anthropomorphics, robots, werewolves, vampires, etc etc

4\. BUUUUUUUUUUT... even if you're OC **_IS NOT_** human, they should have the same powers as their respective species

5\. To those who wish to have their OC host a spirit, since there is a large number, I am allowing FOURTEEN different people to be able to host a spirit. **IF YOUR OC HAS A SPLIT PERSONALITY THIS DOES NOT COUNT!** (In other terms 1/3 of the cast can host spirits inside of them)

6\. PM me only, GirlPower54 has already told me enough info about her OCs, so I only accept PMs.

7\. As you know, there are gonna be 42 contestants. So this cast will take time to fill. If you keep nagging me about it, well let's just say your OC may not make it as far as you hope

8\. Accepted OCs will be given a Q&A the creator will send BACK. Based on THOSE answers, your OC's team WILL BE decided.

9\. Don't spam me with OCs. That is why I am allowing FOUR OCs MAX PER PERSON. I don't care if it's all male, all female, two male and two female, one female and three male, or even one male and three female!

10\. No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus

11\. I'm gonna regret this but you can base a character on yourself

12\. Any major plot you want your OC to go through WILL HAVE TO be approved by me.

13\. 10 powers max per OC, one power minimum

14\. You can do tragic backstories, just don't go overboard

15\. Fine, teen celebrities allowed. Just don't expect me to enjoy writing them

16\. Enjoy making these OCs. Please do

* * *

APP

Name:

Any Nicknames:

Age (15-19):

Gender:

Sexuality:

Stereotype:

Nationality:

Ethnicity:

Species (human, robot, anthro, etc):

Family:

Religion:

Personality:

Biography:

Appearance

Skin tone:

Voice (any notable accents, how they speak, etc)

Facial Features:

Body Type:

Eyes:

Hair:

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings:

Jewelry/Hats/Glasses:

Normal Clothes:

Alternate Wear:

Swim clothes:

Sleep clothes:

Formal Clothing:

Athletic Wear:

More about the OC

Number one fear:

Do they host a spirit inside of them? If so, what's the spirit's name? Any significant way to tell the spirit is in control of the host?:

Open for romance:

If so with who:

Have they seen Total Drama Island to Total Drama Pahkitew?:

If so who is their favorite character:

Are they a well known superhero where they're from? If so what's their superhero name? Superhero outfit?:

How do they act around others? Are they violent? Outgoing? Charming? Shy:

Hero, villain, neutral, or comic relief:

How do they plan to play the game

Hero Stuff

Superpowers (10 max, 1 min):

Power Weaknesses (is it a certain virus, their way of acting, or another power?):

Power Strength (What good comes out of their power):

Weaknesses in general:

Strengths in general:

OC's birthday:

More Personality Stuff:

Logic or Emotion:

Optimist or Pessimist:

Confident or Shy:

Violent or Easygoing:

Loner or Social Butterfly:

Manipulative or Heroic:

Any other details, add here:

Final Additions

Talents:

Hobbies:

Why does your OC deserve to win:

Strategy:

Plans with money:

Audition:

Extra Info:

* * *

And there's the app! I will be updating when I can, so keep those apps coming!

 **OC SPOTS TAKEN: 8/42 spots taken.**

 **SPIRIT SLOTS TAKEN: 6/14 SPIRITS**


	2. Meet Nathan and Lucy, and Cast Update

**CAST LIST**

 **AN: This will probably be updated on a** **daily basis. There is gonna be another add-on to add to the story plot, so lookout for that**

 **Other authors note: there will be cases I don't send you the Q &A. This is because I decided your OC didn't require the Q&A because of all the detail you provided in the app. Understand this**

* * *

CAST

* * *

 **Deathly Dragons**

 **1.** Hunter Willis- The Sensitive Charmer (Mine)

 **2.** Mitchell Fletcher- The Cunning Hero (GirlPower54 (my little sister))

 **3.** Daniel Hanks (The Hidden Intellectual)- Mine

 **4.** Gezella Leclerc (The Theatre Kid)- POMForever

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **11.**

 **12.**

 **13.**

 **14.**

 **Mutant Monkeys**

 **1.** Andrew "Drew" Fletcher- The Flirtatious Emo (GirlPower54 (my little sister))

 **2.** Jake Fletcher- The Athletic Conman (GirlPower54 (my little sister))

 **3.** Lucy Greene- The Open Villain (Mine)

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **11.**

 **12.**

 **13.**

 **14**

 **Rebellious Rhinos**

 **1.** Andrea Fletcher- The Rebellious Journalist (GirlPower54 (my little sister))

 **2.** Nathan Greene- The Hidden Hero (Mine)

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **11.**

 **12.**

 **13.**

 **14.**

* * *

 **SPIRITS (6/14)**

 **1\. Aaron (The Mysterious Spirit)- Hosted by: Drew**

 **2\. Olivia (The Manipulative Spirit)- Hosted by: Andrea**

 **3\. William (The Voice of Reason/Peacemaker Spirit)- Hosted by: Mitchell**

 **4\. Cole (The Energetic Spirit)- Hosted by: Jake**

 **5\. Violet (The Strategic Spirit)- Hosted by: Lucy**

 **6\. Nicolas (The Normal Spirit)- Hosted by: Nathan**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **11.**

 **12.**

 **13.**

 **14.**

EXTRA TIP: If you make the spirit the same gender as the host of the spirit, that makes things MUCH more easier

* * *

PREVIEW

"During these teens time here at Camp Firebolt, they just beware. Wild animals went rabid. Sandstorms everywhere on the beach. No one is safe front the elements," Chris chuckled

"Of course, we know some people are well known superheroes in their home town. One example we could find were Heroist and Villaincycle, a duo of people who despite opposite alignments work together and then turn on each other. Heroist is more well known than Villaincycle. Also, there's the host quadro that all host spirits inside of them: Elemental Master, the leader, a rather mysterious guy; Mind Manipulator, who can make you think differently and knows what you're up to; Hacker, who always manages to be one place or another; and finally Star Champ, who always knows what will happen. These six happen to be competing, but their real identities are unknown," Chris coughed

"News flash aside, two contestants are exploring the island right now to get an idea on what to expect!" Chris shouted

On the other side of the island, Nathan Greene and his twin Lucy Greene were walking around.

"I'm bored," Lucy pouted

"Lighten up. This is a million dollars after all," Nathan recalled

Lucy rolled her eyes at her twin

Nathan went silent

Lucy soon saw something black glow. She smirked

"NATHAN!" She yelled

"Wh-What?!" Nathan gasped as he had snapped out of reality

Lucy grabbed Nathan's arm, making him yelp in pain. She dragged him across the island until she saw a cave. The black glow was now a silverish-gold color.

"This is perfect..." Lucy smirked evilly

"Lucy, NO!" Nathan warned

Too late. Lucy grabbed the object, and soon, wind picked her up and spun her around. Her eyes weren't green anymore. They were a reddish-gold with pecks of silver and black. Pure evil.

"Hmm...this is perfect," Lucy said darkly

Nathan began to breathe heavily, and deciding to leave, he ran away.

"Perfect. Now that Nathaniel is gone I can unleash my plan..." Lucy chuckled before letting out an evil laughter

She and Nathan soon went back to the dock and boarded the boat. Their island tour was done...

"Ooh, tension! What will Lucy and Nathan do during their time this season? Find out soon, On Total! Hero! Island!" Chris shouted

* * *

 **AN: Alright! Pretty decent here if you ask me. Any guesses as to who Heroist, Villaincycle, Elemental Master, Mind Manipulator, Hacker and Star Champ are should pretty much not be obvious, but you'll get hints as to their identities throughout the story. Any thoughts on Nathan and Lucy?**

 **Heroist and Villaincycle belong to me. I'm not revealing who the host quadro belongs to. It should be obvious that they all belong to GirlPower54, but right now, no hints on who's identity is who's ;)**

 **See you next update!**

 **-theawesomedragonhunter**


	3. Cast Update, and Elimination Explanation

**CAST LIST**

 **AN: This will probably be updated on a** **daily basis. There is gonna be another add-on to add to the story plot, so lookout for that**

 **Other authors note: there will be cases I don't send you the Q &A. This is because I decided your OC didn't require the Q&A because of all the detail you provided in the app. Understand this**

* * *

CAST

* * *

 **Deathly Dragons**

 **1.** Hunter Willis- The Sensitive Charmer (Mine)

 **2.** Mitchell Fletcher- The Cunning Hero (GirlPower54 (my little sister))

 **3.** Daniel Hanks (The Hidden Intellectual)- Mine

 **4.** Gezella Leclerc (The Theatre Kid)- POMForever

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **11.**

 **12.**

 **13.**

 **14.**

 **Mutant Monkeys**

 **1.** Andrew "Drew" Fletcher- The Flirtatious Emo (GirlPower54 (my little sister))

 **2.** Jake Fletcher- The Athletic Conman (GirlPower54 (my little sister))

 **3.** Lucy Greene- The Open Villain (Mine)

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **11.**

 **12.**

 **13.**

 **14**

 **Rebellious Rhinos**

 **1.** Andrea Fletcher- The Rebellious Journalist (GirlPower54 (my little sister))

 **2.** Nathan Greene- The Hidden Hero (Mine)

 **3.** Rosa "Lilith" Collins- The Gil With a Split Personality (Liz the Sweet Writer)

 **4.** Jason O'Reilly- The Shy Helper (DinoKea)

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **11.**

 **12.**

 **13.**

 **14.**

* * *

 **SPIRITS (6/14)**

 **1\. Aaron (The Mysterious Spirit)- Hosted by: Drew**

 **2\. Olivia (The Manipulative Spirit)- Hosted by: Andrea**

 **3\. William (The Voice of Reason/Peacemaker Spirit)- Hosted by: Mitchell**

 **4\. Cole (The Energetic Spirit)- Hosted by: Jake**

 **5\. Violet (The Strategic Spirit)- Hosted by: Lucy**

 **6\. Nicolas (The Normal Spirit)- Hosted by: Nathan**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **11.**

 **12.**

 **13.**

 **14.**

EXTRA TIP: If you make the spirit the same gender as the host of the spirit, that makes things MUCH more easier

* * *

PREVIEW

"And what would a season be without eliminations!" Chris chuckled

"There will be cases when two teams attend elimination and cases only one team does, but in rare occasions, all three teams will attend elimination! Safe contestants will receive this little symbol for their team. Eliminated contestants must be taken away via the Raft of Shame."

"Eliminated contestants aren't done however. They can return if they find the special silver Chris idol, which allows them to return to the game! Find it and you can return to the game!"

"Hehehe...oh yeah, the dramas gonna be intense this season! Join us this season, on TOTAL! HERO! ISLAND!" Chris exclaimed

* * *

 **AN: I know I didn't update yesterday so I'm updating today. This is going t pretty slowly, so please. Tell your friends! Tell others! I don't care who you tell, it's just that there are only a few people who applied so far. Keep those apps coming!**

 **-theawesomedragonhunter**


	4. Cast Update, and Preview

CAST

* * *

 **Deathly Dragons**

 **1.** Hunter Willis- The Sensitive Charmer (Mine)

 **2.** Mitchell Fletcher- The Cunning Hero (GirlPower54)

 **3.** Daniel Hanks- The Hidden Intellectual (Mine)

 **4.** Gezella Leclerc- The Theatre Kid (POMForever)

 **5.** T3D62 "Ted"- The Robot with a Conscience (BoyPower54.5)

 **6.** Jaylee Lyra- The Smol Shy Child (FoxGirl426)

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **11.**

 **12.**

 **13.**

 **14.**

 **Mutant Monkeys**

 **1.** Andrew "Drew" Fletcher- The Flirtatious Emo (GirlPower54)

 **2.** Jake Fletcher- The Athletic Conman (GirlPower54)

 **3.** Lucy Greene- The Open Villain (Mine)

 **4.** Angelo "Bones" DelMuerto- The Honest Villain (BoyPower54.5)

 **5.** Kali Dulal- The Folkmore/Mythology Enthusiast (POMForever)

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **11.**

 **12.**

 **13.**

 **14.**

 **Rebellious Rhinos**

 **1.** Andrea Fletcher- The Rebellious Journalist (GirlPower54)

 **2.** Nathan Greene- The Hidden Hero (Mine)

 **3.** Rosa "Lilith" Collins- The Gil With a Split Personality (Liz the Sweet Writer)

 **4.** Jason O'Reilly- The Shy Helper (DinoKea)

 **5.** Brass- Stereotype Unknown (BoyPower54.5)

 **6.** Beebee Denodnaba- The Pious Mage (Pichu77)

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **11.**

 **12.**

 **13.**

 **14.**

* * *

 **SPIRITS (10/14)**

 **1\. Aaron (The Mysterious Spirit)- Hosted by: Drew**

 **2\. Olivia (The Manipulative Spirit)- Hosted by: Andrea**

 **3\. William (The Voice of Reason/Peacemaker Spirit)- Hosted by: Mitchell**

 **4\. Cole (The Energetic Spirit)- Hosted by: Jake**

 **5\. Violet (The Strategic Spirit)- Hosted by: Lucy**

 **6\. Nicolas (The Normal Spirit)- Hosted by: Nathan**

 **7\. Madelyn (The Laid Back Spirit)- Hosted by: Jaylee**

 **8\. Dmitri (The Russian Spirit)- Hosted by: Brass**

 **9\. Brad (The Daring Spirit)- Hosted by: Bones**

 **10\. Sinopa (The Feral Spirit)- Hosted by: Kali**

 **11.**

 **12.**

 **13.**

 **14.**

EXTRA TIP: If you make the spirit the same gender as the host of the spirit, that makes things MUCH more easier

* * *

PREVIEW

"So...you're a robot?" Jason asked T3D62, with a raised eyebrow

"To an extent, yes. There have never been robots on Total Drama before, and I can basically act like any other human," T3D62 replied. "And please, call me Ted."

"Ted here is right. Robots have never appeared on Total Drama, so we decided to break those boundaries, hence why he's here competing," Chris explained

Rosa looked at the robot in fear before hearing a certain voice in her mind _"I don't trust him or like him"_ the voice said

 _"For once, you're actually right. I don't like this guy either..."_ Rosa mentally replies

"Hey, you alright?" Nathan asked, waving a hand in front of Rosa

"I'm fine...I just don't like this guy," Rosa admitted

Ted gave a slight glare towards Rosa, as he stood next to Jason.

* * *

 **AN: For this** **preview, just basic interactions for this preview. And Ted's right, robots have never competed on TD before. Credit to myself for Nathan, _BoyPower54.5_ for T3D62/Ted, _DinoKea_ for Jason, and _Liz the Sweet Writer_ for Rosa, these four OCs that were featured in the preview. And credit to Teletoon for Chris McLean XD**

 **See ya next update**

 **-theawesomedragonhunter**


	5. Another Cast List and Preview

**AN: Im impressed. I haven't needed to use the Q &A AT ALL YOU GUYS. You impress me. PLEASE continue to do so :D**

CAST

* * *

 **Deathly Dragons**

 **1.** Hunter Willis- The Sensitive Charmer (Mine)

 **2.** Mitchell Fletcher- The Cunning Hero (GirlPower54)

 **3.** Daniel Hanks- The Hidden Intellectual (Mine)

 **4.** Gezella Leclerc- The Theatre Kid (POMForever)

 **5.** T3D62 "Ted"- The Robot with a Conscience (Obikinoah)

 **6.** Jaylee Lyra- The Smol Shy Child (FoxGirl426)

 **7.** Mary-Sue- The Mary-Sue (Obikinoah)

 **8.** Nate "Firefighter" Guerro- Stereotype Unknown (Obikinoah)

 **9.** Lana Harris- The Bully (DinoKea)

 **10.**

 **11.**

 **12.**

 **13.**

 **14.**

 **Mutant Monkeys**

 **1.** Andrew "Drew" Fletcher- The Flirtatious Emo (GirlPower54)

 **2.** Jake Fletcher- The Athletic Conman (GirlPower54)

 **3.** Lucy Greene- The Open Villain (Mine)

 **4.** Angelo "Bones" DelMuerto- The Honest Villain (Obikinoah)

 **5.** Kali Dulal- The Folkmore/Mythology Enthusiast (POMForever)

 **6.** Lily Geriskogül- The Cursed Kitsune (PTSDFlippy)

 **7.** Zachary Markelle Fazen- The Straight Up Thief (The Fat Albert)

 **8.** Caramel De Flouraiex- The Thespian (BunniesAreNotCookies)

 **9.** NRG- The Electro-Being Experiment (Obikinoah)

 **10.** Nanoka Oryojima- The Schizophrenic Dreamer (FreakyFanGirl136)

 **11.**

 **12.**

 **13.**

 **14.**

 **Rebellious Rhinos**

 **1.** Andrea Fletcher- The Rebellious Journalist (GirlPower54)

 **2.** Nathan Greene- The Hidden Hero (Mine)

 **3.** Rosa "Lilith" Collins- The Gil With a Split Personality (Liz the Sweet Writer)

 **4.** Jason O'Reilly- The Shy Helper (DinoKea)

 **5.** Brass- The Vengeful Hero (Obikinoah)

 **6.** Beebee Denodnaba- The Pious Mage (Pichu77)

 **7.** Tim "TM" Markus- The Villainous Marketer (Obikinoah)

 **8.** Chase Fernandez- The Secretive Gamer (Mine)

 **9.** Lillian Jones- The Party Girl (DinoKea)

 **10.** Fionn Carpenter- The Gangster's Son (GirlPower54)

 **11.** Rachael Smith- The Copy Cat (DinoKea)

 **12.** Kevin Fernandez- The Smooth Illusionist (Mine)

 **13.**

 **14.**

* * *

 **SPIRITS (11/14)**

 **1\. Aaron- Hosted by: Drew**

 **2\. Olivia- Hosted by: Andrea**

 **3\. William- Hosted by: Mitchell**

 **4\. Cole- Hosted by: Jake**

 **5\. Violet- Hosted by: Lucy**

 **6\. Nicolas- Hosted by: Nathan**

 **7\. Madelyn- Hosted by: Jaylee**

 **8\. Dmitri- Hosted by: Brass**

 **9\. Brad- Hosted by: Bones**

 **10\. Sinopa- Hosted by: Kali**

 **11\. Veronica- Hosted by: Lily**

 **12\. Kana- Hosted by: Nanoka**

 **13\. Noah- Hosted by: Fionn**

 **14\. Valerie- Hosted by: Lana**

EXTRA TIP: If you make the spirit the same gender as the host of the spirit, that makes things MUCH more easier

HOST APPS ARE NOW CLOSED

* * *

Heroist? was flying around the island when something stopped him...a boulder.

 **"NOT COOL!"** Heroist? yelled angrily.

Rosa picked up her pace and grabbed onto Heroist?'s leg and bought him down.

" **What's wrong with you?!** " Heroist? demanded angrily.

"Heroist...whoever you are, something isn't right..." Rosa said staring into Heroist?'s cold dark gray eyes. The eye color seemed to remind her of someone she met earlierr...

" _He's still hot"_ Lilith stared in Rosa's head.

" **My name isn't Heroist anymore,** " Heroist? stared coolly.

"Who are you then?" Rosa asked.

" **My name is-** "

Heroist? never got to finish his sentence as the air horn rang.

And while Rosa was distracted Heroist? had left.

But Rosa had already come to a safe conclusion.

Heroist was none other than...

* * *

AN: CLIFFHANGER! Mwahaha! Got any theories? Let me know! Only 11 Spots Open people! Let's do this :D

-theawesomedragonhunter


	6. Yet Another Update

CAST

* * *

 **Deathly Dragons**

 **1.** Hunter Willis- The Sensitive Charmer (Mine)

 **2.** Mitchell Fletcher- The Cunning Hero (GirlPower54)

 **3.** Daniel Hanks- The Hidden Intellectual (Mine)

 **4.** Gezella Leclerc- The Theatre Kid (POMForever)

 **5.** T3D62 "Ted"- The Robot with a Conscience (Obikinoah)

 **6.** Jaylee Lyra- The Smol Shy Child (FoxGirl426)

 **7.** Mary-Sue- The Mary-Sue (Obikinoah)

 **8.** Nate "Firefighter" Guerro- Stereotype Unknown (Obikinoah)

 **9.** Lana Harris- The Bully (DinoKea)

 **10.** Clayton Lunar- The Emo Loner (SpaceZodiac)

 **11.** Ashlynn Davis- The Two-Faced Artist (JusticeFighterDarren)

 **12.**

 **13.**

 **14.**

 **Mutant Monkeys**

 **1.** Andrew "Drew" Fletcher- The Flirtatious Emo (GirlPower54)

 **2.** Jake Fletcher- The Athletic Conman (GirlPower54)

 **3.** Lucy Greene- The Open Villain (Mine)

 **4.** Angelo "Bones" DelMuerto- The Honest Villain (Obikinoah)

 **5.** Kali Dulal- The Folkmore/Mythology Enthusiast (POMForever)

 **6.** Lily Geriskogül- The Cursed Kitsune (PTSDFlippy)

 **7.** Zachary Markelle Fazen- The Straight Up Thief (The Fat Albert)

 **8.** Caramel De Flouraiex- The Thespian (BunniesAreNotCookies)

 **9.** NRG- The Electro-Being Experiment (Obikinoah)

 **10.** Nanoka Oryojima- The Schizophrenic Dreamer (FreakyFanGirl136)

 **11.** Lisa Hart- The Energetic Prankster (JusticeFighterDarren125)

 **12.**

 **13.**

 **14.**

 **Rebellious Rhinos**

 **1.** Andrea Fletcher- The Rebellious Journalist (GirlPower54)

 **2.** Nathan Greene- The Hidden Hero (Mine)

 **3.** Rosa "Lilith" Collins- The Gil With a Split Personality (La Rosa Rossa)

 **4.** Jason O'Reilly- The Shy Helper (DinoKea)

 **5.** Brass- The Vengeful Hero (Obikinoah)

 **6.** Beebee Denodnaba- The Pious Mage (Pichu77)

 **7.** Tim "TM" Markus- The Villainous Marketer (Obikinoah)

 **8.** Chase Fernandez- The Secretive Gamer (Mine)

 **9.** Lillian Jones- The Party Girl (DinoKea)

 **10.** Fionn Carpenter- The Gangster's Son (GirlPower54)

 **11.** Rachael Smith- The Copy Cat (DinoKea)

 **12.** Kevin Fernandez- The Smooth Illusionist (Mine)

 **13.** Haven Scavo- The Tenacious Soldier (FreakyFanGirl136)

 **14.** Arielle Addams- The Cunning Journalist (JusticeFighterDarren125)

* * *

 **SPIRITS (11/14)**

 **1\. Aaron- Hosted by: Drew**

 **2\. Olivia- Hosted by: Andrea**

 **3\. William- Hosted by: Mitchell**

 **4\. Cole- Hosted by: Jake**

 **5\. Violet- Hosted by: Lucy**

 **6\. Nicolas- Hosted by: Nathan**

 **7\. Madelyn- Hosted by: Jaylee**

 **8\. Dmitri- Hosted by: Brass**

 **9\. Brad- Hosted by: Bones**

 **10\. Sinopa- Hosted by: Kali**

 **11\. Veronica- Hosted by: Lily**

 **12\. Kana- Hosted by: Nanoka**

 **13\. Noah- Hosted by: Fionn**

 **14\. Valerie- Hosted by: Lana**

 **15\. Zodiac- Hosted by: Clayton**

HOST APPS ARE NOW CLOSED.

* * *

AN: COME ON PEOPLE! 3 Males and 3 Females Left!

(Btw I kinda already started writing the first chapter so this will just contain the cast list and some previews.)

-theawesomedragonhunter-


	7. 2 Girls Needed!

CAST

* * *

 **Deathly Dragons**

 **1.** Hunter Willis- The Sensitive Charmer (Mine)

 **2.** Mitchell Fletcher- The Cunning Hero (IndianaGamerGirl1201)

 **3.** Daniel Hanks- The Hidden Intellectual (Mine)

 **4.** Gezella Leclerc- The Theatre Kid (POMForever)

 **5.** T3D62 "Ted"- The Robot with a Conscience (Obikinoah)

 **6.** Jaylee Lyra- The Smol Shy Child (FoxGirl426)

 **7.** Mary-Sue- The Mary-Sue (Obikinoah)

 **8.** Nate "Firefighter" Guerro- Stereotype Unknown (Obikinoah)

 **9.** Lana Harris- The Bully (DinoKea)

 **10.** Clayton Lunar- The Emo Loner (SpaceZodiac)

 **11.** Ashlynn Davis- The Two-Faced Artist (JusticeFighterDarren)

 **12.** Yusuke Kobayashi- The Spirit Detective (MaxGentlman1)

 **13.**

 **14.**

 **Mutant Monkeys**

 **1.** Andrew "Drew" Fletcher- The Flirtatious Emo (IndianaGamerGirl1201)

 **2.** Jake Fletcher- The Athletic Conman (IndianaGamerGirl1201)

 **3.** Lucy Greene- The Open Villain (Mine)

 **4.** Angelo "Bones" DelMuerto- The Honest Villain (Obikinoah)

 **5.** Kali Dulal- The Folkmore/Mythology Enthusiast (POMForever)

 **6.** Lily Geriskogül- The Cursed Kitsune (PTSDFlippy)

 **7.** Zachary Markelle Fazen- The Straight Up Thief (The Fat Albert)

 **8.** Caramel De Flouraiex- The Thespian (BunniesAreNotCookies)

 **9.** NRG- The Electro-Being Experiment (Obikinoah)

 **10.** Nanoka Oryojima- The Schizophrenic Dreamer (FreakyFanGirl136)

 **11.** Lisa Hart- The Energetic Prankster (JusticeFighterDarren125)

 **12.** Lincoln James- The Shy Scientist (Norbus95)

 **13.** Matthew Logan Walker- The Introverted Musician (JusticeFighterDarren125)

 **14.** Samantha Cooper- The Mischievous Writer (IndianaGamerGirl1201)

 **Rebellious Rhinos**

 **1.** Andrea Fletcher- The Rebellious Journalist (IndianaGamerGirl1201)

 **2.** Nathan Greene- The Hidden Hero (Mine)

 **3.** Rosa "Lilith" Collins- The Gil With a Split Personality (La Rosa Rossa)

 **4.** Jason O'Reilly- The Shy Helper (DinoKea)

 **5.** Brass- The Vengeful Hero (Obikinoah)

 **6.** Beebee Denodnaba- The Pious Mage (Pichu77)

 **7.** Tim "TM" Markus- The Villainous Marketer (Obikinoah)

 **8.** Chase Fernandez- The Secretive Gamer (Mine)

 **9.** Lillian Jones- The Party Girl (DinoKea)

 **10.** Fionn Carpenter- The Gangster's Son (IndianaGamerGirl1201)

 **11.** Rachael Smith- The Copy Cat (DinoKea)

 **12.** Kevin Fernandez- The Smooth Illusionist (Mine)

 **13.** Haven Scavo- The Tenacious Soldier (FreakyFanGirl136)

 **14.** Arielle Addams- The Cunning Journalist (JusticeFighterDarren125)

* * *

PREVIEW

"Ugh!" Chris groaned. "Why don't girls wanna...wait thats it I'll advertise all the boys just to get the girls swooning!"

"Thats an awful idea," said a voice. All 21 boys were standing there. Matthew, Nathan, Mitchell, Hunter, Daniel, Drew, Fionn, Clayton, Kevin, Chase, Bones, Brass, Tim, Jason, Yusuke, Nate, Zachary, NRG, Lincoln, Ted and Jake were standing in Chris' office...they broke in to hear his plans.

"Well something needs to get the girls interested!" Chris argued.

"This is too far Chris...I'm not doing this if you're gonna advertise us," Hunter said.

"Actually you do...its in your contract," Chris ranted.

"Fiiiiiine..." Hunter groaned.

"Hey ladies," Jake said looking at the camera. "Want some more of the Jake? The Jakester? Jakemeister? Jakeman? Then you better send in those auditions! Besides I'm sure you're all cuter than-"

"That's enough Jake," Chase stated.

"But I was wooing the ladies," Jake countered.

By now everyone had left leaving Chase and Jake alone.

"Where did everyone go?" Chase asked.

Jake only shrugged. Chase teleported away as Jake zoomed off using super speed.

END PREVIEW

* * *

 **SPIRITS**

 **1\. Aaron- Hosted by: Drew**

 **2\. Olivia- Hosted by: Andrea**

 **3\. William- Hosted by: Mitchell**

 **4\. Cole- Hosted by: Jake**

 **5\. Violet- Hosted by: Lucy**

 **6\. Nicolas- Hosted by: Nathan**

 **7\. Madelyn- Hosted by: Jaylee**

 **8\. Dmitri- Hosted by: Brass**

 **9\. Brad- Hosted by: Bones**

 **10\. Sinopa- Hosted by: Kali**

 **11\. Veronica- Hosted by: Lily**

 **12\. Kana- Hosted by: Nanoka**

 **13\. Noah- Hosted by: Fionn**

 **14\. Valerie- Hosted by: Lana**

 **15\. Zodiac- Hosted by: Clayton**

HOST APPS ARE NOW CLOSED.

* * *

AN: COME ON PEOPLE! TWO GIRLS LEFT! PLEASE!

Also onto the preview. It was to give you an idea that unless you want Jake trying to swoon the audience XD

Also two peoples powers have been revealed already? What? Yeah thats right Chase can teleport and Jake has super speed so yeah...POWER REVELATIONS! WHOO HOO XD

PLEASE JUST SEND IN 2 MORE GIRLS PLEASE IM SO EAGER TO WRITE THIS STORY

-theawesomedragonhunter-


	8. Final Update :D

CAST

* * *

 **Deathly Dragons**

 **1.** Hunter Willis- The Sensitive Charmer (Mine)

 **2.** Mitchell Fletcher- The Cunning Hero (IndianaGamerGirl1201)

 **3.** Daniel Hanks- The Hidden Intellectual (Mine)

 **4.** Gezella Leclerc- The Theatre Kid (POMForever)

 **5.** T3D62 "Ted"- The Robot with a Conscience (Obikinoah)

 **6.** Jaylee Lyra- The Smol Shy Child (FoxGirl426)

 **7.** Mary-Sue- The Mary-Sue (Obikinoah)

 **8.** Nate "Firefighter" Guerro- Stereotype Unknown (Obikinoah)

 **9.** Lana Harris- The Bully (DinoKea)

 **10.** Clayton Lunar- The Emo Loner (SpaceZodiac)

 **11.** Ashlynn Davis- The Two-Faced Artist (JusticeFighterDarren)

 **12.** Yusuke Kobayashi- The Spirit Detective (MaxGentlman1)

 **13.** Ziobanya "Ze" Devuska- The Sarcastic Demon (Norbus95)

 **14.** Mikayla Robinson- The Cute Gaming Joker (GalaxyStarFox)

 **Mutant Monkeys**

 **1.** Andrew "Drew" Fletcher- The Flirtatious Emo (IndianaGamerGirl1201)

 **2.** Jake Fletcher- The Athletic Conman (IndianaGamerGirl1201)

 **3.** Lucy Greene- The Open Villain (Mine)

 **4.** Angelo "Bones" DelMuerto- The Honest Villain (Obikinoah)

 **5.** Kali Dulal- The Folkmore/Mythology Enthusiast (POMForever)

 **6.** Lily Geriskogül- The Cursed Kitsune (PTSDFlippy)

 **7.** Zachary Markelle Fazen- The Straight Up Thief (The Fat Albert)

 **8.** Caramel De Flouraiex- The Thespian (BunniesAreNotCookies)

 **9.** NRG- The Electro-Being Experiment (Obikinoah)

 **10.** Nanoka Oryojima- The Schizophrenic Dreamer (FreakyFanGirl136)

 **11.** Lisa Hart- The Energetic Prankster (JusticeFighterDarren125)

 **12.** Lincoln James- The Shy Scientist (Norbus95)

 **13.** Matthew Logan Walker- The Introverted Musician (JusticeFighterDarren125)

 **14.** Samantha Cooper- The Mischievous Writer (IndianaGamerGirl1201)

 **Rebellious Rhinos**

 **1.** Andrea Fletcher- The Rebellious Journalist (IndianaGamerGirl1201)

 **2.** Nathan Greene- The Hidden Hero (Mine)

 **3.** Rosa "Lilith" Collins- The Gil With a Split Personality (La Rosa Rossa)

 **4.** Jason O'Reilly- The Shy Helper (DinoKea)

 **5.** Brass- The Vengeful Hero (Obikinoah)

 **6.** Beebee Denodnaba- The Pious Mage (Pichu77)

 **7.** Tim "TM" Markus- The Villainous Marketer (Obikinoah)

 **8.** Chase Fernandez- The Secretive Gamer (Mine)

 **9.** Lillian Jones- The Party Girl (DinoKea)

 **10.** Fionn Carpenter- The Gangster's Son (IndianaGamerGirl1201)

 **11.** Rachael Smith- The Copy Cat (DinoKea)

 **12.** Kevin Fernandez- The Smooth Illusionist (Mine)

 **13.** Haven Scavo- The Tenacious Soldier (FreakyFanGirl136)

 **14.** Arielle Addams- The Scheming Journalist (JusticeFighterDarren125)

* * *

PREVIEW

"FINALLY WE GOT EVERYONE!" Chris exclaimed.

"Don't push your luck Chris" a totally random and conveniently there intern stated.

"Shut up you random intern...anyway this is bound to be interesting," Chris said as he looked over the different applications, "we selected a good group this year."

END PREVIEW

* * *

 **SPIRITS**

 **1\. Aaron- Hosted by: Drew**

 **2\. Olivia- Hosted by: Andrea**

 **3\. William- Hosted by: Mitchell**

 **4\. Cole- Hosted by: Jake**

 **5\. Violet- Hosted by: Lucy**

 **6\. Nicolas- Hosted by: Nathan**

 **7\. Madelyn- Hosted by: Jaylee**

 **8\. Dmitri- Hosted by: Brass**

 **9\. Brad- Hosted by: Bones**

 **10\. Sinopa- Hosted by: Kali**

 **11\. Veronica- Hosted by: Lily**

 **12\. Kana- Hosted by: Nanoka**

 **13\. Noah- Hosted by: Fionn**

 **14\. Valerie- Hosted by: Lana**

 **15\. Zodiac- Hosted by: Clayton**

HOST APPS ARE NOW CLOSED.

* * *

AN: APPS ARE FINALLY CLOSED! WHOO HOO! I already began writing and I'm so excited for this story :D

Quick Shoutout to Everyone who sent in a character (Obikinoah, POMForever, Pichu77, PTSDFlippy, IndianaGamerGirl1201, FreakyFanGirl136, Norbus95, JusticeFighterDarren125, GalaxyStarFox, MaxGentlman1, La Rosa Rossa, The Fat Albert, SpaceZodiac, FoxGirl426, DinoKea and BunniesAreNotCookies), you guys are talented character creators and I look forward to writing all of these interesting contestants :D

So I'll be working on the main story for now.

-theawesomedragonhunter-


End file.
